A specimen analyzer that includes a container supply device that supplies a container that is used to analyze a specimen is known (see Patent Literature 1, for example). The container supply device includes a storage section that stores a container, a carry-out section that carries the container out of the storage section, a pair of transfer rails that transfer the container carried by the carry-out section, and a rotary transfer section that transfers the container transferred by the pair of transfer rails to a standby position at which a supply catcher section can hold the container. The rotary transfer section includes a rotary table, and the container fitted into a recess formed in the rotary table is transferred to the standby position.